


Disclaimer

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich





	Disclaimer

Yeah I know I'm a sick bastard,

But someones gotta write it, y’know.

ALSO:

MY WORKS DO NOT REFLECT MY VIEWS ON SAID TOPICS, I, DATUNASAMICH, DO NOT CONDONE ANY ILLEGAL, IMMORAL AND UNETHICAL ACT(S) CONDUCTED INSIDE THESE WORKS, THEY ARE PURELY FICTION AND SHOULD STAY THAT WAY.

SIGNED:

DaTunaSamich


End file.
